Return of the Fabrication Machine Part 1
Return of the Fabrication Machine Part 1 is the first episode of the second season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary When the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Five, Jackson Storm, K.A.R.R. and Christine escapes from Tartarus and the jail, they recreates the dangerous evil machine: The Fabrication Machine! It's goal to steal the Journals and the Enchiridion to rule Armageddon and Weirdmageddon over the worlds. It's up to Princess Yuna, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, their friends, Star Swirl the Bearded, the Pillars of Old Equestria, Stygian, 9 and his company to stop the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Crooks, Jackson Storm, K.A.R.R. and Christine and the Fabrication Machine before it's too late. Plot At the Golden Oaks Library/Grogar, the Nightmare Family and Bill escapes from Tartarus The second season begins at the Golden Oak Library, it was fun day with Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Philoctetes aka Phil, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, BMO, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Lumpy Space Princess, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Dr. Simon Petrikov, Betty and Lady Rainicorn. Meanwhile at the Nightmare Fearamid Castle, There was a great evil waiting to emerge. Nightmare Moon, Daybreaker and Bill Cipher created the possessed and monstrous vehicles, including the Killdozer, The Car (from The Car (1977)), James S. Caddock's Car (from The Car: Road to Revenge), the Black Dodge Charger (from Wheels of Terror), Happy Toyz (Green Goblin) Truck and many of them. With them, Bill and the Nightmare Family made their escape from Tartarus. Gather the Fearsome Crooks/Rebuilding the Fabrication Machine Meanwhile at the Golden Oak Library, Fizzlepop and Grubber showed Yuna and her friends their brand newest room. There was two beds they had for their very own, Yuna was glad to have them as their trainers in case if they need to learn more about fighting and helping others. Meanwhile at the Maximum Security Prison, There was an alarm going out of control. At the Nightmare Fearamid Castle, the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Five, Christine, Jackson Storm and K.A.R.R. had their evil plan, By rebuilding the Fabrication Machine. At the Crystal Empire/Dark clouds are gathering At the Crystal Empire, Yuna and her friends were honored to meet Stygian and Pillars of Old Equestria: Star Swirl the Bearded, Rockhoof, Mage Meadowbrook, Somnambula, Mistmane and Flash Magnus. Suddenly, There was a pitch of dark clouds gathering. Yuna and her friends figured it was Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family as they, Stygian and the Pillars check it out. Discovering the Nightmare Family, Bill and the Fearsome Crooks' plan However, They've discovered what the Nightmare Family, Bill and the Fearsome Crooks are planning for revenge. With the Fabrication Machine, They were gonna destroy all in Equestria one by one. Going to find a way to defeat the villains and the Fabrication Machine Yuna, her friends, Stygian, the Pillars, 9, his alliance, Fizzlepop, Grubber and the Autobots and Maximals came across the valley. Then, the Pony of Shadows, the Killdozer, the Car, the Black Dodge Charger, Happy Toyz (Green Goblin) Truck and the possessed vehicles appears. With everyone and everypony scattering, All hope appears to be lost so soon. Trivia *Grogar, the Nightmare Family (Nightmare Moon, Dark Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Princess Black Hole, Nightmare Rarity, Daybreaker and Cerberus the Nightmare Train), Bill Cipher, The Fearsome Crooks, Jackson Storm, K.A.R.R. and Christine will recreates The Fabrication Machine to steal the Journals, the Enchiridion and other magical artifacts and rule Armageddon and Weirdmageddon over Equestria, Radiator Springs, Propwash Junction, Thomasville, The Island of Sodor, Dreamland, Disneyland, Gravity Falls, Oregon, CN City, Nicktropolis, the Land of Ooo and the other worlds. *Princess Yuna and her friends will get Pokémon in this episode. *9 and his company explain to Yuna, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog and their friends all about the Fabrication Machine. *The episode continues in Return of the Fabrication Machine Part 2. *This episode takes place after Equinelantis: The Return. *This episode marks the very first appearance of Detective Pikachu, The Fabrication Machine, The Pony of Shadows, Killdozer, The Car (from The Car (1977)), James S. Caddock's Car (from The Car: Road to Revenge), Happy Toyz (Green Goblin) Truck, M274 Mule and the possessed vehicles. *Princess Celestia and Princess Luna will introduce Star Swirl to their father, King Solar Flare. Songs and Music Score #Cars 3 Score - Smokey Starts Training/A Blaze of Glory (when Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber trains Yuna and her friends for the very first time ever) #Cars Score - Doc Racing (when Fizzlepop and Grubber were amazed at Yuna and her friends doing so very well in training) #Wreck-It Ralph Score - Wreck-It Ralph Main Title (when Fizzlepop and Grubber drinks lemonade) #Ninjago Score - (when the Nightmare Family, Bill, Jackson Storm, Christine and K.A.R.R. were at Tartarus) #Jurassic Park Score - Main Titles (when the Nightmare Family and Bill created the Killdozer, Happy Toyz (Green Goblin) Truck, The Car, James C. Caddick's Car, the Black Dodge Charger, the Buick and many possessed vehicles and then, the Nightmare Family, Bill, Christine, Jackson Storm and K.A.R.R. escapes from Tartarus) #Cars 3 Score - A Career on a Wall/Electronic Suit (when Fizzlepop and Grubber showed Yuna and her friends their own brand new room at Golden Oak Library) #Kung Fu Panda Score - Tai Lung Escapes (when the Fearsome Crooks escapes from the Prison) #Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King Score - Minas Morgul (when the Nightmare Family, Bill, the Fearsome Crooks, Christine, Jackson Storm and K.A.R.R. rebuilding the Fabrication Machine) #The LEGO Batman Movie Score - Arrival of Robin (when Stygian and the Pillars of Old Equestria arrived at the Crystal Empire) #Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie Score - A World Without Laughter (when the dark clouds came) #Wreck-It Ralph Score - Turbo Flashback (when 9 and his alliance explains to Yuna and her friends all about the Fabrication Machine) #Cars 3 Score - When All Your Friends Are Gone/Crash (when Yuna, Finn, Jake, their friends, the Princesses, Stygian, the Pillars, 9, his alliance, Fizzlepop and Grubber escapes on Lightning, Dusty, their friends, the Autobots and the Maximals through the valley from the Nightmare Family, Bill, the Fearsome Crooks, Christine, Jackson Storm, K.A.R.R., the Fabrication Machine, the Pony of Shadows, the Killdozer, The Car, James C. Caddick's Car, the Black Dodge Charger, Happy Toyz (Green Goblin) Truck, the Buick, the Westway Refrigerated Truck, Blaine the Mono, M274 Mule, Death's Servant and the possessed vehicles as the episode ends to be continued) Transcript *Return of the Fabrication Machine Part 1 (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Episodes